


you're the yellow bird that i've been waiting for

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos fluff, Cutesy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Realisation, calum is cute and drunk, idk it's cute, malum, michael and calum, michael realises he loves calum, platonic malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael doesn't know how he ever missed the light that calum brings him... it's only now that his heart is true to him. </p><p>((The moment Michael realises that he is madly in love with his best friend Calum)</p><p>**Title - Poison Oak by Bright Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the yellow bird that i've been waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet Malum fluff that is kind of really lame

It’s dark and cold, the stars are winking down at the two boys though and somehow that stops them from complaining about their shivers and their chattering teeth. Michael has sobered up already, he never stays drunk for long. Calum, on the other hand, is very much not sober. 

“Man.” Calum is saying about nothing. “Man, that was… that was… wow.”

Rolling his eyes, Michael pulls his knees up to his chest, looking down into those brown eyes he knows so well. For some reason, his best friend is grinning as he looks up into the velvet of the night and he keeps fucking giggling. Small, adorable giggles that Michael has always loved - though obviously, he would never admit it. 

He hadn’t wanted to go to the party. He never wants to go to parties, his reasons for staying awake until 3 am are always because he’s sitting in the dark for too long playing some random video game. As usual though, Calum managed to drag Michael out of his cave. He pretends he doesn’t like it but secretly, Michael will always be grateful for Cal’s forcing him to have some kind of life. Not a great one, bearing in mind, but something. 

He’s grateful for Calum full stop, really. Calum puts up with his bad moods and he’s always there for him even after Michael’s shut himself away in hibernation; he’s the only person that can make Michael laugh constantly and they can talk about random shit that doesn’t really matter until the sun is ready to rise on nights that Michael’s insomnia is really bad. 

Smiling to himself because he knows nobody can see him, Michael leans back slightly, still looking at Calum. The love he feels for his best friend is just so infinite. He’s sure it will go on forever, and it’s not like one of those relationships where you plan living together when you’re older and you grow up saying you’ll always be best friends and in reality you stop talking when you go to college. They don’t even say anything to one another about it, but it’s just there. The knowledge, a fact, that they are going to be together forever. Always a part of one another’s life, never ever apart. 

And that makes Michael happy. Because he can’t imagine a life without Calum, not in a million years. It’s like the solar system - Calum is the sun that constantly orbits Michael, never leaving never changing course, just always with it and bringing it light. He’s Michael’s other half. They just fit together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and it will be that way forever. It has to be.

Calum is still talking about wow that was amazing but it’s not annoying Mikey at all, and he isn’t having to pretend it is to keep up his persona that he hates everything. He does hate everything really, but somehow coping with it all is bearable because his love for Calum makes up for it. So he sits there, smiling with adoration, admiring everything. The colour of Calum’s smooth skin in contrast to the night, the way Cal’s eyes twinkle especially when he is excited, the way his face curves as he grins and how he is just so damned beautiful and he doesn’t even see it. 

He is beautiful. He’s the only beauty within Michael’s teenage existence, compared to the hell that is school and growing up and his shitty mental health, Calum manages to be a blissful sight. It’s strange, how one tiny person can be so big. 

The biggest person in Michael’s life and in his bloody soul. Calum can just take up so much of his mind without even intending it. He’s got tiny arms and a tiny body and he is so small and cute yet he takes up every single one of Mikey’s thoughts. You could probably show Michael a horseshoe and he would still manage to relate it to his best friend. Yes. A horseshoe means luck and Calum is Michael’s luck. Luck and hope, hope for happiness, hope for the future because their forever is the only hope Michael needs. If he has Calum, it will all be alright. 

Sometimes, when Michael is saddest of sad, he will think bad things. Things like nobody loves him and he will forever be alone and his family don’t need him, they were better off before he was brought onto this earth. Calum would be better off without him too, Calum doesn’t love him like Mikey does him, Cal doesn’t need him like Michael needs him. He needs him so much, without him he would be gone. His soul would just leave and float away and Michael would be left, an empty shell. When he has those thoughts though, Calum always seems to know that his thoughts are bad and he makes them good again. Sometimes it’s by telling Michael he’s the best or sometimes it’s by teasing him about random crap but it’s always him that brings Mikey back. 

Somehow, Michael didn’t notice it. For forever he’s barely thought about his thoughts and his feelings. About Calum. He’s never sat and thought about just how much he needs Calum in his life and how he is so so lucky to have a friend like him. He’s been waiting for a twinkling star for so long, he’s been waiting for a yellow bird, he’s been waiting for a sunshine and he never had to wait for it. It was always there, right within his grasp and only now is he allowing himself to know that. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Calum interrupts his thoughts with a smile, nudging him. 

Michael shakes his head because no way is he about to say those lame things out loud. He grins goofily and lays down beside Cal. 

“Nothing.”

“I know you’re lying.”

Michael’s smile widens like the face of the moon and he can’t help it. 

“You’re the yellow bird I’ve been waiting for.” 

Calum rolls his eyes. But he says the same thing, I love you, by smiling and humming the tune of the song. Despite the cold and the outside air and stranger’s garden, Michael is happy. He’s always happy when he has his Calum.


End file.
